


Solar Flare

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle, Smut, Solar Flare, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: Post-battle supersanvers triad fluff. There is literally no plot, and no point other than they're idiots in a relationship and they bang. They're also shy, at some points.





	Solar Flare

**Author's Note:**

> [*looks at fic*] Wow, I should really find a cuddle buddy.

"Hey, at least you have the weekend." 

Kara groans. "I don’t _have_ weekends. Not if I want to chase down the leads I need for my stories." 

It’s better than the last time Maggie saw her without her powers, she supposes. That wasn’t a solar flare, though. 

"You can at least sleep." Alex slips around behind Kara, between her and the couch, giving her something to lean against. Kara’s eyes go a little bit wide when she realizes how close Alex is—a little like a kid on Christmas morning, Maggie thinks. She turns that deep-blue gaze on Alex, and catches her smile, dark-eyed and careful and shy from behind her hair, while she reaches up and traces back through Kara’s hair. 

Kara’s face goes soft, and she relaxes into the touch, into the curve of Alex’s body. 

It’s been months, now, and they’re still acting like it's brand-new. Maggie shakes her head slightly and leans against the counter. Takes it for the compliment it is, that Alex lets her see her soft and tentative. 

After all, twelve years of not being able to just _touch_ each other without being afraid is bound to leave a lasting impression. 

Kara leans into Alex slightly. Nods. "Okay." She bends her head and stifles a giant yawn that makes Maggie and Alex both let out a laugh. 

Alex catches her eye and holds out her hand. Maggie rolls her eyes—she has a reputation to uphold, okay, even if she does get to have threesomes with Supergirl and a literal secret agent—but she complies and pretty soon their hands are tangled together and Kara’s surrounded by the warmth of their bodies and—

Well, this could be an interesting night. 

//

They bought a bigger couch. 

And, it was a pull-out couch, which Maggie has seen far too many of in her time (when she was allowed even that), but with Kara’s Stitch pillow and her ridiculous blanket covered in airplanes (Alex insisted they have a "real comforter" too, and it was fun harassing her with Kara to the tune of "only real comforters have airplanes on them") and the bright thrum of Netflix and her girlfriends’ bodies laid out like people who have known *trust* as a constant in their lives—

It’s a completely different experience. 

Maggie held Alex’s hand and snuggled close until Kara emerged from her room in her sweats ("It’s *cold*, guys”—in the middle of July) and flopped down between them. Now their hands are laced together on Kara’s back and as far as Friday nights go, this one is pretty close to perfect. 

"It’s not a night at the bar, but I guess it’s alright," She finds herself telling Alex and shrugging. 

Alex shoots her a look that says she missed nothing. 

//

"Every inch of me is gonna hurt tomorrow," Kara confides miserably when Maggie’s hand starts to wander and rub gently at the muscles in her shoulders. 

"Every inch, huh?" Maggie teases gently. She destroyed a planet-killing alien so hard she blew out her powers in the process; she’s allowed to whine about being sore. 

Doesn’t mean Maggie’s gonna stop making fun of her, though. 

Kara nods slowly, an exaggeratedly pained expression on her face. 

"Poor baby," Maggie hums, and presses a kiss to her hair. Kara makes a small happy sound. 

“Uh, some of us *also* get to be sore.” Alex chimes in playfully. “Supergirl didn’t do _all_ the heavy lifting.” 

“I did the heavy lifting,” Kara grumbles, “ _You_ did the heavy shooting.” 

Alex nods thoughtfully. “Also a fair assessment.” 

Kara hums happily. “My hero.” 

“Sweet-talker. Bet you just want the ice cream.” 

Kara, for once, makes a face. “No. I want you to rub my back.” 

“Uh-huh. There it is. What’s wrong with Maggie? Can’t she rub your back?”

“Yeah,” Maggie adds, “Not good enough for you?” 

“No,” Kara’s voice is small the way it gets when she’s tired, “I want both of you to rub my back.” 

Alex and Maggie laugh. 

“Then who’s gonna take care of me?” Alex asks. 

One of Kara’s hands lifts up, finger pointing back at her head, with her face half-buried in the pillow. “Saved the world.” 

Alex points at herself. “Saved the hero.” 

Kara’s face reappears from the pillow, and from the way Alex’s look goes completely gooey for a moment before her eyes narrow like _I’m not impressed with your trickery_ , Maggie can imagine the look Kara’s giving her, eyes blue and sad and huge, probably biting her lip. There’s a frisson of inexplicable tension for a moment under Maggie’s hand, and Maggie watches Alex get nervous in response. She doesn’t think she needs to step in and help them break out of the spiral. Yet. 

“You get a kiss from me?” Kara offers, voice a little soft, a little questioning lilt up at the end. Still playful, but new and raw, too. 

The nervousness vanishes from Alex’s face, replaced with a blush and a shy grin. 

“Sure,” Alex says, like a dopey loser, and leans over. Kara leans up and meets Alex half-up on her forearms, firm and wholehearted and slow, all the worry and weary from the fight and its aftermath melting away. 

They’re almost frozen in place for a few moments, like two goddamn teenagers who are afraid that if they move, the moment and the angle will be destroyed forever and they’ll never find it again. Then Alex seems to remember she has options other than “cramp”, and moves closer. 

Kara welcomes Alex down next to her, settling Alex half-on top of her, winding her legs through Alex’s. Kara’s hands come up to cup Alex’s face. Maggie sits next to them, mostly just content to bask in the happiness coming from them right at the moment. She can’t complain about the show, either. Kara kisses like she fights, or speaks, or does anything at all; fully and completely. Alex looks like she’s ready to melt. Maggie can’t blame her. 

Eventually, they come apart for a moment, and Kara beams at Alex. 

“Back rub?” She asks hopefully. 

Alex rolls her eyes and kisses her again. Maggie laughs. 

//

The back rub was already kind of a foregone conclusion. There are some things that Kara usually wants, when she gets a chance to be… something other than her usual self. Touch is one of them. A lot of touch, in a lot of ways. 

Maggie and Alex might have groaned and made put-upon noises, but Maggie (at least for her part) kind of already knew this was coming, and honestly, was looking forward to it. 

She was also looking forward to sleeping, but she has enough leftover energy to make it through this. She thinks. 

At least she better. She wouldn’t want to miss this for anything. 

Alex starts at Kara’s shoulders, but she works her way down Kara’s back and, slowly, to Kara’s thighs. Maggie takes over Kara’s shoulders, a little bit, but mostly plays with her hair and talks to her. 

The transition from keeping Kara’s muscles warm and loose to tormenting Kara is seamless. Alex is working on a spot at the backs of Kara’s thighs that has her boneless and almost purring, and then her thumb slips a few inches to one side and Kara whimpers. Alex smirks and makes a satisfied sound. She meets Maggie’s eyes and the look on her face is nothing less than possessive and smug. 

Alex’s thumb doesn’t quite make it all the way back to a neutral spot on Kara’s muscle. Kara’s back heats under Maggie’s hand. Her breath starts to come uneven and shaky. Alex keeps her thumbs moving, steady, steady. Her muscles relax, bit by bit, until her thighs are half-spread. Until Kara is clutching at the blankets, upper body taut as a wire, lower body open and slack. 

“You’re being so good,” Alex murmurs. Kara whimpers. 

“ _Alex._ ” 

Alex’s eyes darken. She leans forward and places a kiss in the middle of Kara’s lower back. “So good for me,” she murmurs. Her hands slide up over Kara’s ass and she hooks her fingers under the waistband of Kara’s pajama pants and starts to tug them down, gently. Kara moves just enough to help. 

“Underwear off?” Alex asks. Sometimes, Kara is hesitant about being… not naked, really, but things like “naked and aroused”. Vulnerable, maybe. 

Kara hesitates just long enough for Alex to press another kiss to the curve of Kara’s lower back. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

Maggie bites her lip and feels herself clench, get hot, at the way Kara drops her head forward to the pillow, the gentle confidence in Alex’s manner as she settles a little more clearly between Kara’s legs. Alex drops another kiss to Kara’s lower back, nuzzles softly, her hand disappearing between them. 

Maggie bites down on a sympathetic sound of her own when Kara lets out a choked, soft moan and presses back gently against Alex. Alex stays with her head leaned against Kara’s lower back, tilted slightly like she’s focusing on something. 

” _Fuck_ , Kara.” Alex breathes against her skin. Maggie feels herself get wet. Alex’s arm moves slightly. Kara shudders, making a soft, breathy sound. 

Maggie remembers that she has arms. With hands attached, even. And one of them is sitting mostly limp and useless on Kara’s shoulder. She strokes gently with her thumb, then slides her hand down to the middle of Kara’s back, just above Alex’s head. She lets her fingers steeple into claws, dragging up Kara’s back, square between the shoulder blades. 

Kara’s arms collapse, and she goes completely limp between Alex and Maggie, breathing hard. Alex lifts her head to get a grasp on what Maggie’s doing and her eyes flare. She nods approvingly. 

Maggie lets her hand slide up to the back of Kara’s neck, then digs her fingernails into the back of Kara’s neck. Kara goes boneless and Maggie hears a sharp breath in from Alex. 

Maggie leans down, closer to Kara’s ear, relaxing her hand and sliding it into Kara’s hair. 

“You’re being so good for us,” She murmurs, “So good for Alex.” 

Alex nuzzles the skin of Kara’s lower back, nips gently. There’s hardly any movement, between the two of them, almost no hint that Alex’s arm is working where Maggie can’t see it. 

It’s slow and fierce and deep and Maggie has to bite her lip, feels in her core that slow, maddening touch, exactly what Alex is doing right now inside Kara, her fingers stroking carefully against those spots that make her whole body feel like it’s being fucked. Kara is clinging to the blankets, her hips moving slow and helpless back against Alex’s hand, her back and shoulders flexing slightly, her breath coming rougher and gasping, her body shuddering as it tries to build towards… 

Maggie’s still murmuring in Kara’s ear, just loud enough that Alex can hear, if she wants to pay attention. Alex doesn’t look up very much, and the focus of the moment, and Maggie’s focus with it, drops to Kara, and Kara only. Maggie whispers in Kara’s ear about how good she is, how good she’s done, how beautiful she is, how safe. 

“ _Come here,_ ” Kara gasps, hand closing in Maggie’s hair. Maggie slides off the edge of the bed and onto her knees so Kara doesn’t have to push up or turn quite as far. 

They alternate between messy, disorganized kissing, and Kara losing her coordination and slumping forward, burying her face in Maggie’s neck. Maggie stays crouched there, sliding her fingers through Kara’s hair, *You’re doing so good, babe*. Kara mouths at Maggie’s neck, fingers curling in the blankets, moans vibrating in Maggie’s skin, along her nerves. 

It takes what feels like a long time—and it’s true, Alex could be getting Kara off a lot faster—but Maggie feels something in her swell and catch and ease with the tension rising and falling in Kara’s body, every tremor and how tied it is to the way Alex is moving. 

Kara goes over the edge, her hands trembling, muscles in her back jumping, short cry muffled in Maggie’s shoulder, and Maggie feels something shiver through her. 

“Come here.” This time, back onto the bed, alongside Kara and Alex under the blankets, messy kisses and cuddling, and watching Kara and Alex touch like they’re scared they might not be allowed to again, like this is all a dream they might wake up from, and Kara dozes off briefly between Alex and Maggie, which was maybe not what Kara had planned, the light from the movie playing over her face while it’s blank with sleep and their arms tight around her, but Maggie doesn’t know if she’s ever seen anything that feels more important in her life. 

//

Sometime before the end of the movie, Kara wakes up and crawls into Maggie’s lap and starts kissing her. 

There’s something about Kara, when she gets going like this during a solar flare. It’s not like she has absolutely no idea what touch feels like without her powers, or kissing—especially now that they could definitely get her red sunlamps—but being without her powers seems to free her to enjoy them in a way that she can’t, normally, and it leaves Maggie dizzy. And she doesn’t seem to care or even really be paying attention to how it looks to Maggie or Alex—but Maggie can’t look away, doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything this beautiful. Anything more beautiful than Kara, caught up in _feeling_ , in kissing til it aches, in clenching her fist in Maggie’s hair, coming til she sees stars, getting Alex’s teeth marks in her neck, scratches from Maggie’s nails running down the length of her back. Anything more beautiful than Kara looking down at her, intent, hungry. Maggie’s happy to give her any of it that she asks for. 

Ironically, it’s when Kara is at her most physically fragile that this side of her comes out, outsized and overwhelming and bordering on decadent. And if it’s demanding, it’s because Kara wants to _feel_ it. 

The muscles in Maggie’s jaw ache, but she keeps opening for Kara, slow sweeps of her tongue, hands sliding under Kara’s top and into the curve of her back, fingertips digging in in the way that makes Kara hum into her mouth. She keeps her hands moving, scratching out gently from her spine, sliding up the bare skin of her back and dragging down hard, getting a sound and a sharp arch of Kara’s back, hips rocking down into Maggie’s lap. 

When the ache in her jaw gets to be too much, she pulls away for a moment. “Kara,” She bumps Kara’s nose with hers gently, “Babe, ease up.” Kara kisses her softly in response, sweet and easy on her lower lip. 

Maggie slides her hands around and palms Kara’s breasts, soft skin, soft weight in her hands, tracing her nipples, soft pinches, rolling them between her fingertips, listening to Kara’s breath quicken and hitch, the way she rocks against Maggie, until she’s moving insistently, hips pressing against Maggie’s almost desperately. 

But she can get more desperate. That’s their girl; hungry to feel. 

Maggie moves to help Kara out of her shirt, and then lowers her head slightly to take one nipple in her mouth. Kara’s fingers sift through Maggie’s hair restlessly. 

“ _Maggie._ ” Kara gasps when Maggie slides one hand between her legs. Heat surges through Maggie in response to the soft heat she can feel through Kara’s sweats. 

Maggie keeps going, fingers mapping out the shape of her, swollen and hot through the cotton of her sweatpants, and then letting Kara ride the thick part of her hand as she gets more desperate, mouth still on her breast. 

When Kara is boneless and pliant and breathing hard, Maggie slides one finger into the waistband of Kara’s sweats and tugs. “Off.” Kara’s shucking clothes immediately. 

Kara pauses with her sweatpants halfway down, brow knitting. “Where’s Alex?” Her voice has an edge of alarm that Maggie assumes is mostly because she can’t answer her own question. Maggie realizes at the same time as Kara that Alex has vanished. 

“Right here.” Alex pops back in from Kara’s bedroom, harness in hand. 

“You should come over here with that.” Kara says, eyes fixing on the leather and silicone in Alex’s hand. 

Alex smiles. “That’s the idea.” She teases. Kara realizes what she just said and blushes. 

“Don’t be so far away.” Kara corrects, voice shy. 

Alex’s smile goes soft. “I’m not.” 

Alex starts shedding shorts and tank top, only hesitating a little at Maggie’s and Kara’s gazes both on her. She holds up pretty well, Maggie thinks approvingly. She can’t really take credit for what Alex brings to the table, but as far as these things go—well, if nothing else, the next person after Maggie will get a slightly bolder Alex. 

And, well, there’s no one else for Alex after Kara. 

Kara knee-walks over to the edge of the bed and holds out her hand as Alex approaches. Maggie cocks her head and looks at Alex’s choice of dildo: Smaller and slenderer. Alex catches her eye and winks. That’s definitely a bottle of lube in her hand, and a condom gripped up against it. 

Okay; _that_ , Maggie takes credit for. She may have done a good job with that one. 

She’s not _too_ humble. 

Maggie watches Alex’s face go slack with arousal while Kara helps her with the condom and lube. Kara’s hand squeezes, rocks base of the dildo back against Alex. Alex’s eyes are dark. Kara pulls away with a grin that’s nothing less than wicked, Alex’s eyes tracking her every movement as she turns back to face Maggie, leaving Alex with a full view of her bare ass. 

They’ve done a good job with Kara, too. 

Kara settles back in Maggie’s lap looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Maggie’s hands rise to Kara’s hips automatically. The bed dips with Alex’s weight as Alex moves closer. 

Arms wrap around Kara’s waist, and Alex’s face appears over Kara’s shoulder, looking pleased and happy. “Hey, babe.” 

Kara relaxes back against Alex, smile spreading. “Hey, you.” 

“Ready?” Alex places a line of kisses down the slope of Kara’s shoulder. 

“For you? Always.” The sheer cheesiness of the line is worth it to see Alex blush and duck her head to laugh, face crinkling in pleasure and mild distaste at how pleased she is. Alex’s hands wander down Kara’s sides. Kara’s arms unfold and resettle on Maggie’s shoulders, around her neck. 

Maggie takes more of Kara’s weight while Alex spreads Kara’s ass cheeks open and lines herself up and lets the tip of her dildo rest against her asshole, nuzzling and kissing Kara’s shoulder. 

Maggie’s there, helping Kara hold herself up, as Alex starts to push in from the other side. 

Alex goes achingly slowly, and Kara goes almost limp, both arms wound around Maggie’s neck, breath coming ragged. Maggie feels Kara, feels Alex through Kara, through Kara’s reactions and her openness. 

There’s a moment of complete stillness when Alex is entirely inside Kara, Maggie and Alex with their girl between them, with Kara leaning her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“You ready, babe?” Maggie asks. Kara nods. Maggie slips her hand between Kara’s legs, finds her wet, indulgently wet, and Maggie’s breath hisses out. She takes her time mapping Kara out again, luxuriating in the way Kara’s spread a little farther than she would be if Alex weren’t already inside her, pressed forward in a way that makes her arousal somehow harder to hide, that makes the two fingers Maggie presses inside her slip easily in, and Kara’s body is already pulsing and closing softly around them. 

Three fingers has Kara’s breath deep and uneven and gasping, caught between them, the perfection of being filled entirely radiating out of Kara’s pores, the heaviness of her eyelids, the lassitude of her limbs. Kara tilts her chin just slightly more, until she can capture Maggie’s mouth, and compared to the force and hunger in her earlier kisses, her kisses are messy, unfocused, like she’s fighting to keep herself centered. 

Kara comes between them, crying out something in Kryptonian, and they keep going. Again, and Kara sinks deeper down against them. Again, and it feels like the three of them are a single organism, almost, breathing in a clear rhythm with each other if not in perfect sync. Again, until Kara puts her hand flat against Maggie’s shoulder and pushes gently with a gasped-out _"Enough."_

When they’ve eased Kara off of Alex and Maggie and done some logistical shuffling, they settle back together on the bed. 

Kara settles in against Maggie, and given how Kara can barely keep her eyes open, Maggie doesn’t expect the lazy strokes Kara’s fingers are making between her legs, somehow just on the far side of the line between enough to get Maggie off and not, leaving Maggie shivering and taut. 

Maggie turns and looks sidelong at Kara nestled in beside her. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep, babe.” 

Kara hums and rests her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “Wanna hear you.” She says. Her hands find their focus. Maggie obliges. 

After that, Maggie can’t hold her eyes open anymore, either, and she slides into sleep to the sound of her girlfriends’ breathing, and the warmth of their skin against hers.


End file.
